


The Working Week: A Tommy Gwendolyn story

by DBGreece



Category: Discord Murder Party (Podcast)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBGreece/pseuds/DBGreece
Summary: The Working Week is a DMP AU in which the characters all work at an office or a coffee shop. Tommy is one of those who works at a coffee shop and this story gives a little backstory to him.





	The Working Week: A Tommy Gwendolyn story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nasirklaus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nasirklaus).

Tommy sighed as he continued to clean the cups in the back room. It had been a month since he started working at the Common Grounds but he was still relegated to cleaning things. Today however he was all by himself, and in charge of cleaning and the customers for the first time. The day was mostly slow after the lunch rush, so slow in fact that Tommy missed the door jingle as a customer came in. As Tommy shut off the sink he was working on, the ringing of the counter bell filled the room, along with the shouting of an angry customer.

“Hello?!” The voice shouted. “I know you’re back there, I can hear your sink!”

Tommy made his way out to the front desk, adjusting his uniform as he walked. At the counter was one of Common Grounds’ regulars he had heard about, Murder God. Tommy sighed as he remembered the horror stories Vincent had told him in preparation for the day she would come in. Despite the way Vincent had portrayed her, Murder God seemed like any other god who visited Common Grounds albeit, a bit shorter than most.

“Sorry about the wait ma’am.” Tommy fumbled out as he remembered his training. “Welcome to Common Grounds! What could I serve you today?” He winced as he fumbled over his own words.

“Well,” Murder God began as she scanned his uniform for his nametag. “Thomas Gwendolyn is it? Are you sure you can serve me when you’re so busy fucking around in the back?” As she spoke her wicked grin grew on her face that Vincent had warned him about.

“Again, I apologize for that madam. We had a lot of customers at the lunch rush and I still haven't learned to hear the bell over the water.” He said as he fidgeted with the ring on his hand. “If it is that much of an inconvenience I can offer a discount on your drink, for your troubles.”

Tommy was unsure what was coming over him. The entire lunch rush he had managed to keep his cool and only mess up a few drinks for understanding customers. Murder God, however, made Tommy uneasy, and he wanted to finish her order before his shift was over. Vincent would be in to save him, and he just had to stall for five minutes.

“Aw, only a discount?” Murder God said disappointedly, “Are you sure I can't talk to your manager about a free meal instead? That was quite rude to leave me waiting for thirty seconds after all.”

“Well ma’am, my manager isn’t in right now, but he will be in soon,” Tommy said, keeping his cool. “If you would like to wait you are welcome to have a seat, otherwise I can get you your regular drink and he can take care of you once he clocks in.”

Murder God’s bubbly nature returned at the mention of the manager. Everyone knew she only came for a piece of “America’s Ass”, but seeing it in practice was different from the stories Tommy heard.

“That sounds lovely Mr. Gwendolyn. Now you might be new, but I still expect you get my Grande chai tea latte correct, three pumps, skim milk, lite water, no foam, and extra hot. Think you can manage?” She said, raising her eyebrows at Tommy.

“Absolutely! Here at Common Grounds, your coffee is our specialty!” Tommy said, forcing out the phrase with as much enthusiasm he could manage.

With a chuckle from Murder God Tommy took her payment and began work on her order. It didn't take Tommy long to get her order ready and out to her. Vincent knew she would come by and took care of the more out there items she would request. Just as Tommy put the finishing touches on the coffee the jingle of the door rang once more. This time Vincent walked in and rolled his eyes at the single customer in the store. Tommy quickly moved across the room, dropping Murder God’s latte off at her table before taking off his apron.

“Thanks for taking over Vincent!” He said, patting him on the back as he passed by. “The nice young lady here had to wait thirty seconds and she wanted to talk to you. That’s your job now and I'll catch you next week though!”

Before either of them could say anything Tommy was out the door and down the street. It might have been a little unprofessional to burst out as quick as he did, but he had a date with Angalena, and he was already gonna be late. As Tommy made his way down the street he couldn't help but smile as he thought of Angalena.

~~

Tommy didn't get out of the house very often when he was younger, but there were a few things that never failed to get him moving, the chief of which was going to school. Despite Tommy’s habit of getting sick, he always made a point to attend a few classes every year, because even if he didn't pass the class, he still learned a few new things. The class that caught his attention every year without fail was the school's botany class. All the different colors, shapes, and smells of the flowers gave Tommy some peace of mind. 

During one of the botany lessons in his first year of college was when he met Angalena. She was a transfer student that still was having trouble making friends. Despite the large class size, Angalena always seemed to be off in the corner by herself studying. One day Tommy worked up the courage to see if she needed any help with her studies.

“Hey there, you doing alright?” Tommy said nervously as he stood at the window by her desk.

“Oh yes, I'm doing fine,” Angalena responded, brushing the hair out of her eyes. “Thank you for asking though, Mister?” She said awaiting a response from the boy.

“Oh! I'm Mister Gwendolyn, Tommy Gwendolyn.” He chuckled as he spoke, “And you're Angalena Fenbun, right?”

“That's correct.” She said with a smile, “Now was there a reason you came to talk to me or was it just to look at my pretty face like the guys in math?” Her expression shifted from one of kindnesses to one of disdain as she spoke.

“Well, Miss Fenbun,” Tommy stuttered out. “I just noticed that you are always studying by yourself and I was wondering if you would like a study partner.”

“You can call me Angalena.” She said between her small laugh, “Though I don't need a study partner, It might be nice.”

There was something about her smile that brought a warmth over Tommy. Despite his plan, Tommy quickly found himself getting help from her and not the other way around. Throughout their time in class Tommy found that Angalena had studied flowers her whole life and the class was just a refresher for her. From that day the two just clicked, wherever one was the other was not far behind.

~~

The thoughts of Angalena always brightened Tommy’s day, and despite his running, today was no exception. Because he was already running late, Tommy knew he needed to grab something special to make up for it. His favorite florist shop was not out of the way, and he had the best idea.

Tommy carefully opened the door to the Goddess Botany Shop, making sure not to disturb any of the flowers directly inside the door. As he made his way towards the front counter, many of the plants began to follow behind him, watching his every move until he stopped. Smiling softly, Tommy gently rang the bell on the counter. The sound of the bell rang through the little shop, causing all the plants to almost purr. After a few moments of waiting, the archway of plants behind the desk gave way to the employee. As the vines and leaves retracted from her body, an excited smile came over their face as the saw Tommy standing there.

“Tommy!” The woman exclaimed, “What are you doing here? Don't you have a date tonight?” She questioned.

“Oh come on Chloris don't tell me you know too.” Tommy responded as he rolled his eyes laughing.

“Please small one, the only times you ring my bell is when you are running late for a date.” Chloris giggled as she leaned down next to one of her small potted plants. “Run grab me some of the special ones, toot sweet.” She whispered to the plant before clapping her hands twice.

“Alright Chloris how much am I going to owe you for those?” Tommy said as he began to pull out his wallet.

“Don't you worry about that right now, little one, you are running late after all.” She responded with a smile as her plant returned with a bundle of flowers in tow. “One bouquet of Blue-Scarlet Pimpernel for my favorite customer. Hurry home Mr. Gwendolyn, and tell Angalena hi for me!”

“You got it, Chloris!” Tommy said, taking the flowers in hand.

Tommy waved goodbye as he made his way out of the shop. As he walked the plants followed him just as they had upon entering. Once the shop door had closed Tommy looked at the watch on his wrist, he had five minutes before there would be no saving him from Angalena’s wrath. Resuming his sprinting Tommy made his way down the street once again.

After a few minutes of running, Tommy found himself in front of his apartment. Checking his watch once again Tommy could see that despite his running he was officially late. Slowly Tommy opened the door, preparing for the worst.

“Hey, babe? I'm home!” He shouted through the house.

Much to his dismay, he did not hear a response in return but instead heard the familiar sounds of Dragon Ball Super’s opening song. As Tommy made his way into the living room, he could see Angalena on the couch with the TV already playing their show. As he attempted to enter the room with the flowers behind his back, a squeak in the floorboards gave him away.

“You’re late,” Angalena said, not taking her eyes off the TV. “Have anything to say about that?”

“In fact I do.” He started, “Hey Google, pause the show.” Tommy said, causing the TV to ding and stop the show. “You are aware of the pause button aren't you?” He said jokingly.

“I am, but when you’re late I start anyways, you know this.” She beamed back smiling. “Now what's behind your back and I might be tempted to rewind it for you.”

Tommy dramatically fell to one knee, holding the flowers above his head. “A bouquet of Anagallis arvensis straight from Chloris, the only flower for a maiden as fair as yourself.” He said, grinning like an idiot.

Angalena gleefully took the flowers, taking a moment to smell their aroma.”You spoil me rotten my Stalwart, I hope you know that.” She said with a sigh.

“Only the best for my Fluffy Bun.” Tommy said as he giggled, rising to his feet.

“Get on up here ya dork!” Angalena laughed, patting the seat next to her. “Okay Google, restart the episode.”

The TV made it's dinging sound once again restarting the episode. Tommy sat down next to Angalena as the two began to hold each other. As the night continued on, so did the episodes as the two continued to laugh, cry, and shout in excitement at their favorite pastime. Eventually, the TV grew silent, the message of “Are you still watching?” waiting with no response as the two were passed out, asleep in each other's arms.

As the two slept, a smile grew on Tommy’s face. Life might not be the best with the way the world had gone, but the Stalwart wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made possible by Nasirklaus over on Tumblr. Thanks for reading!


End file.
